A technology for providing a user interface (UI) for playing a multimedia content in a user terminal provides an image included in a multimedia content file being played to a center of a UI area, displays a caption below the image, and separately displays a playback control button for controlling playback of the multimedia content file. Since the UI does not distinguishably display a segment, which is a part of the multimedia content file being played, a user is not able to select and play a particular segment out of the multimedia content file.
For example, in a laid-open patent No. 2011-0094401 entitled “Multimedia file playing method and player,” a segment which is a part of a multimedia content file being played, for example a sentence in a language learning file, is not distinguishably displayed. Therefore, a user of the multimedia content file may not select and play the particular segment.
Accordingly, a UI that visually provides a segment included in a multimedia content file is needed.